Studio Pierrot
Pierrot Co., Ltd. (株式会社ぴえろ), also known as Studio Pierrot, is a Japanese animation studio founded in May 1979 by former employees of Tatsunoko Production and Mushi Production. It was responsible for the 1988 adaptation of Fujio Akatsuka's Osomatsu-kun, as well as the latter two adaptations of The Genius Bakabon. In 2015, it became the animation studio behind a new media-mix re-imagining of -kun, with the production of Osomatsu-san (2015). TV Series 1980s *The Wonderful Adventures of Nils (1980–1981) *Urusei Yatsura (1981–1986) (first half; second half by Studio Deen)- aka: "Those Obnoxious Aliens", "Lum the Invader Girl" *Maichingu Machiko-sensei (1981-1983)- aka: "Miss Machiko" *Esteban, A Boy from the Sun (1982-1983) (co-production with DiC)- aka: "Mysterious Cities of Gold" *Mrs. Pepper Pot (1983-1984) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (1983-1984) *Chikkun Takkun (April to September 1984) *Magical Fairy Persia (1984-1985) *Star Musketeer Bismark (1984-1985)- aka: "Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs" *Magical Star Magical Emi (1985-1986) *Ninja Robot Tobikage (1985-1986) *Magical Idol Pastel Yumi (March to August 1986) *Princess Anmitsu (1986-1987)- aka: "Sugar Princess" *Ganbare! Kickers (1986-1987) *Kimagure Orange Road (1987-1988) *Norakuro-kun (1987-1988) *Osomatsu-kun (1988-1989) *Burn! Big Brother (March to September 1988)- aka: "The Burning Wild Man" *Magical Hat (1989-1990) 1990s * Heisei Genius Bakabon (1990) * Musashi the Samurai Lord (1990-1991) * Tasuke the Samurai Cop (1990-1991) * Chokkaku, the Stubborn Samurai Boy (1991) * Little Ghosts Achi, Kochi, and Sochi (1991-1992)- aka: "Little Ghosts Here, There, and Where" * Marude Dameo (1991-1992) * Nontan (1992-1994) * Yu Yu Hakusho (1992-1995) * Tottemo! Luckyman (1994-1995) * Ninku (1995-1996) * Fushigi Yugi (1995-1996) * Midori no Makibao (1996-1998) * Gon the Stone Age Boy (1996-1997) * Akachan to Boku (1996-1997) * Hyper Police (1997) * Clamp School Detectives (1997) * Flame of Recca (1997-1998) * Takoyaki Matle Man (1998-1999) * Fancy Lala, the Magic Stage (1998) * Neoranga (1998-1999) * Dr. Dokkori (1998-1999) * Yoiko (1998-1999) * Micromen (1999) * Power Stone (1999) * Tenshi ni Narumon (1999) * GTO (1999-2000) * Around the World with Barbapapa (1999) * Guru Guru Town Hanamura-kun (1999-2001) * Rerere's Genius Bakabon (1999-2000) 2000s * Oh! Super Milk-chan (2000) * Gensomaden Saiyuki (2000-2001) * Ayashi no Ceres (2000) * Ghosts at School (2000-2001)- aka: "Ghost Stories" * Super GALS! (2001-2002) * Kaze no Yojimbo (2001-2002) * Kogepan (2001) * Hikaru no Go (2001-2003) * Tokyo Underground (2002) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2002-2003) * The Twelve Kingdoms (2002-2003) * Naruto (2002-2007) * Detective School Q (2003-2004) * E's Otherwise (2003) * Saiyuki Reload (2003-2004) * Mezzo (2004) * Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (2004) * Midori no Hibi (2004) * BLEACH (2004-2012) * Emma: A Victorian Romance (2005) * Sugar Sugar Rune (2005-2006) * Blue Dragon (2007-2008) * Emma: A Victorian Romance 2 (2007) * Naruto Shippuden (2007-2017) * Blue Dragon: Trials of the 7 Shadows (2008-2009) * Flowering Youth (2009-2010) * Letter Bee (2009-2010) * Yumeiro Patisserie (2009-2010) 2010s * Letter Bee Reverse (2010-2011) * Yumeiro Patisserie SP Professional (2010) * Beelzebub (2011-2012) * Level E (2011) * Naruto Spin-Off!: Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals (2012-2013) * Polar Bear's Cafe (2012-2013) * Baby Steps (2014-2015) * Sabagebu!! (2014, via Pierrot+) * Yona of the Dawn (2014-2015) * Osomatsu-san (2015-2016, 2017-2018) * Divine Gate (2016) * Dynamic Chord (2017) * Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2017-present) * Black Clover (2017-present) * Sanrio Boys (2018) * Late Night! Genius Bakabon (2018, via Pierrot+) Movies, Specials, and OVAs TV Specials * Osomatsu-kun: Go For It! Chibita's Oni War (1988, for Fuji TV) * Like the Clouds, Like the Wind (1990, for NTV) * Beyond the Tide of Time (1991, for NTV) * Bakabon: The 3000 Mile Quest for Osomatsu's Curry (1991, for Fuji TV) Theatrical Films * Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1983, distributed by Toho) * Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (1984, distributed by Toho) * Kimagure Orange Road: I Want to Return to That Day (1988, distributed by Toho) * Osomatsu-kun: Greetings from the Watermelon Planet! (1989, distributed by Toei for the Toei Manga Festival) OVAs Game Production *CR Osomatsu-kun: Animated cut-scenes. External Links *Official website and catalog *Official international English website Category:Real Life